Assorted Naruto OC's
by Moredi
Summary: The assorted Naruto OC's I make. Rest assured, I check them on the marysue litmus test before I put them up. No angsty godmod Ninja's here, honey.


**Profile**

Basics

Name (First- Last format): Yuuen Ochiru 

**Nickname: **Yuu-chan

**Gender: **Female

**Blood Type: **A

**Age:** 12 (a/n: Right now she'd be MUCH older than Naruto, as this is from the Kakashi Gaiden Arc. But younger than Kakashi since he was 13 at that time, she'd be 26 before timeskip and 28 after.)

**Birthday: **January 11th

**Ninja Rank(s):** Genin

**Village: **Iwagakure (Hidden Rock), Upscale Iwa.

**Zodiac Sign: **Capricorn

**Year of the: **Monkey

Squad:

**Squad Number: **19 (There are less genin per team in Iwa, thus more teams)

**Sensei: **Saobo Hayashi

Teammates: Egami Mira (Genin) (The medic-nin of our group) and Tsuchikura Akira (Chuunin) (16) (I think it's a guy D: I don't know!) 

In Iwa teams there are 2 Genin, one Chuunin, and a Jounin sensei

You could say they care more for the preservation of the team than efficiency.

Social Life

**Extrovert/Introvert: **Extrovert

**Best Friend(s):** Mira-kun and Asuya Hokoro

**Affiliations: ** Iwagakure Village, Squad 19 

Health

**Eyesight: ** Suffering 

**Hearing: **Average 

**Left/Right/Ambi: **Normally Left, but now I can use both.

**Disabilities/Handicaps:** Missing right arm past elbow (Though I'm learning to use a prosthetic) The nerves were damaged in that arm (from birth) and it got burnt really bad one day (Naturally I couldn't feel it) so they just amputated it to spare me the trouble. I still have burn marks across my collarbone from when my shirt caught fire. I guess I was about 9.

Personality

**Likes:** Candy, Cake, Pocky, Thunderstorms, Windy Warm Weather, Spiders, Wind, Explosions, Storm Clouds, Ladybugs, Snakes, Dreams, Music, Writing, Drawing, Manga, Boys, Shonen-ai, Shojo-ai, Nighttime and Dango.

**Dislikes: **Shrimp Ramen, Chicken Ramen, cold weather, still air, stagnant water, Akira-kun, boring people, awkward moments, ants, maggots, _most_ Cup Ramen, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Miso, and Potstickers.

Favorites

**Favorite Color(s): **Indigo, Crème, and Pink

**Favorite Jutsu: **Renguujin Hyoukyo no Jutsu (Possession of the Wax Doll) It's my favorite, I'm not saying I can do it, though. I read about it in a scroll in my fathers office ;

**Favorite Jutsu Type: **Taijutsu even though I lack the skill used to perform it and Genjutsu since I have no patience to learn it. Pretty much any Jutsu I have no hope of succeeding in.

**Favorite Flavor of Pocky: **Milk, Mont Blanc, and Adzuki.

**Favorite Flavor of Ramen: **Teriyaki Chicken and Original

**Favorite Animals: **Snakes, Ladybugs, Beetles, Moths, Butterflies, Birds, Pandas, Spiders, and Frogs.

**Favorite Foods: **Pocky, Cake, Candy, Dango, Pineapple, Peaches, Raspberries, Wasabi, Cookies, Lollipops, and Anything Sour, Spicy, or Tangy

**Favorite Person(s): **

Mira-kun (Ladybugs are cuuuute!!),

Nana-onii-chan, Torako-onii-chan, and Sono-nii-chan (They're family, self-explanatory)

Deidara Tsuchikura-chan (He's so cute but his family's upset with his hands. I don't understand that clan! They're so superficial…Akira takes after them PERFECTLY )

Family

**Parents:** Hideki (35) (Father) and Nao (32) (Mother)

Jounin ninja in the Iwagakure Special Operations.

They directly protect Iwa from invading Nin and often deliver information.

To catch an Iwa Special Ops Ninja means a wealth of information for other countries on what is happening within Iwa. So they are equipped with a pill that will cause them to painlessly catch on fire if caught and tortured.

**Sibling(s):** Nana (F) (17) (Not a ninja), Torako (F)(Chuunin) (15) (studying to be a medic-nin), and Sono (M) (Still in Academy) (9)

**Pets: **Chuu (the moth that hangs around the front lamp.)

Background

**Occupation(s):** Ninja and Baker, Strange combination, yes? I work at the shop Cake Note in upscale Iwa. A café and garden type restaurant.

**Social Class: **Upper-middle /Working type 

**Background:** Nothing really of importance ; Quite embarrassingly boring actually. Appearance 

**Height: **5' 5"

**Weight: **102 lbs. (I love to eat, but I exercise off most of the really irresponsible stuff)

**Eyes: **Lighthazel brown, thin iris (common in Iwa, sort of scary looking to outsiders)

**Hair:** Dark Brown, Mid-neck length, short, Dry/Damaged type but if I use the correct conditioner I can keep it flippy and pretty. When it looks nice, people notice it -

**Face & Complexion: **Oily, but I try to keep it clean, therefore it stays relatively clear. I have acne on my shoulders from stress, though.

**Defining Marks: **Uhh…I'm missing an arm and I have a burn mark on my collarbone…if that counts?

**Dress Style:** Suitable for both of my professions as both have comfortable clothing choices. 

**Possessions always on this person:** A packet of sugar (calms my nerves, takes the edge off), the regular Kunai and Shuriken, and satin ribbon, of my mom's. It's a smoky rose color and I wear it sometimes because it smells like her but otherwise I have other neck ribbons according to what I'm wearing.

-Smoky rose (My mom's ribbon)

-Regular Rose Pink (The shop uniform color)

-Rose Red (Formal-type)

-Black (Somberness, not usually funerals, just when I'm pretty serious, for school tests

and stuff. It's not a distracting color)

-Beige (School-uniform color)

-Forest Green (Ninja Outfit)

-Sand (Ninja outfit)

**Manner of Speech:** Clear, though there's notable stress on the 'll', 'aa', 'a', and 'r' sounds. Typical for most Iwa natives. 

Romantic

**Sexual Orientation: **blush Well…I'm not picky

**Turnons: **Silky hair, Warm hands, and interesting eyes.

**Turnoffs: **Hairy legs/arms, bald

**Expectations: **Likes cake

**Past Relationships:** none

**Dream Relationships: **no one, yet ;

**Current Relationship: **none


End file.
